Episode 32: Red Flags: Terrifying Horrors
This is the 32nd episode in the GEOAdventures. Plot GEO is wallowing in his own juices as he contently watchs Lazytown. Within moments GEO is assailed by the resounding ring of his phone. The caller being none other then the notorious DAVY!!!! GEO at this point isn't fatigued by Davys possible shenanigans realizing that they cant live without being continuously at the others back. Davy however, under the guise of burying the hatchet invites GEO to a theme park. Davy is clasping his hands in excitement at his infallible plan. GEO ironically declines though badly exasperating Davy. Davy however barely keeps his cool and persuades GEO to come by saying its a great place to play Pokémon GO. GEO immediately buys into this and on the next day follows Davy there pressuring him for at least a name. GEOs calls are answered though when they end up in front of Red Flags Terrifying Horrors, A dilapidated Theme Park-Death Trap. Davy however ignores GEOs concerns as he throws GEO into the first ride: The Doofus Dunker: A Warm up "Ride" designed to kill the morale at the start. GEO is dunked in ice cold Water in dizzying speed. However the effect fails since on a hot day like theirs its only refreshing. Davy is unfazed and sends them to the next ride: The Pain Train. Being the resident Rollar Coaster GEO is absent mindly on it until he realized there's a dead end. GEO barely gets off by slipping out in time. Davy merely rights this off as a MINOR miscalculation. GEO is then brought to the Stupor Slide. GEO is blinded by the rides flashing lights. Davy is then grabbed by GEO as he is pushed down the slide. GEO overcomes the lights by wearing stylish sunglasses (he found on the final day of his Junior Year) narrowly avoiding the spikes on the slide. However Davy unprepared, for his own scheme is completely shredded up by spikes and slipped into mud. GEO is then thrown into the Bruise Cruise where GEO dons his Aqua GEO gear to shield himself from a painful paintball barrage that sinks the Bruise Cruise. GEO makes it out of the ride. Davys booming voice, bolstered by the loud speaker demands a final confrontation at THE SKY DECK. GEO in platforming THE SKY DECK realizes he shouldn't be at home like a lazy bum eating Cashews and Cereal while watching Lazytown. Davy at this point is waiting. Under the Deafening Duo is the final ride in Red Flags Terrifying Horrors: The Torturous Tornado. GEO at this point is not risking it and try's shooting down Davy with Pencils from the Omni Board. Davy however transforms into Super Davy shrugging them off. GEO mustering all the energy he accrued during the day sprints so fast he jumps into Davy and knocks him off into the Torturous Tornado. GEO walks off noting all the unintentional good Davy did and agrees to let him off easy as GEO roams the only GOOD attraction in Red Flags: Terrifying Horrors- Consolation Casino which was how Davy ended up paying for the amusement park. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes